9 Months Later
by IceQueenRia
Summary: After drinking too much wine at a feast, Arthur beds his manservant Merlin. Ashamed by his actions Arthur sends Merlin away but he returns 9 months later with a blonde haired baby in his arms. How will Arthur react when Merlin claims the child is theirs?
1. Too Much Wine

**9 Months Later**

After drinking too much wine at a feast, Arthur beds his manservant Merlin. Ashamed by his actions Arthur sends Merlin away but he returns 9 months later with a blonde haired baby in his arms. How will Arthur react when Merlin claims the child is theirs? SLASH MPREG

**Disclaimer-Guess what? I **_**STILL **_**don't Merlin *sigh*, it's not fair.**

**This is my first male pregnancy fic, so if you don't like that I suggest you go and read something else, and I would like to dedicate it to Blond Velma since it was she who wanted me to write one.**

**Chapter 1-Too Much Wine**

Laughing merrily at a joke Sir Leon had just made, Arthur Pendragon, the Crown Prince of Camelot, beckoned his manservant Merlin over with a finger. The dark-haired boy approached the blue-eyed blonde and dutifully refilled his goblet with wine before returning to stand against the wall alongside his pretty friend Guinevere, otherwise known as Gwen.

"I think he's drunk too much." Gwen whispered as she watched the Prince sway in his seat. "You shouldn't keep giving him more."

"I have no authority to decline his wishes Gwen." Merlin reminded her. "He'd throw me in the stocks if I disobeyed him."

"But he's the future King." Gwen pointed out. "He should be setting a good example, not making a fool of himself."

"You forget Gwen, Arthur is a royal prat." Merlin told her as he watched Arthur and his rowdy knights engage in arm wrestles.

"Merlin." Morgana spoke as she moved away from the King to join him and Gwen. "You need to do something about Arthur. Uther will throw you in the stocks if you don't."

"What?" Merlin asked. "How is that fair? Arthur's the one being an idiot not me."

"I know Merlin." Morgana said sympathetically. "But you're his manservant; it is your duty to look after him. Just do something quickly. If you don't sort Arthur out soon Uther _will_ have you thrown in the stocks and I'll not be able to help you."

Merlin rolled his eyes before nodding to the two ladies and then making his way determinedly towards Arthur.

"Ah, Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as he pulled the slender boy towards him and ruffled his hair. "Pour me some more wine."

"I'm afraid I can't do that sire." Merlin replied. "You've had enough. It's time for you to retire to your chambers."

"No!" Arthur yelled like a petulant child banging his empty goblet on the table. "Wine!" He demanded.

Looking over his shoulder, Merlin caught sight of King Uther narrowing his eyes at him threateningly. He turned back to Arthur before snatching his goblet away.

"You're drunk." Merlin said bluntly. "It's time for you to leave before you embarrass yourself and before your father throws me in the stocks for your un-princely behavior."

"Perhaps you should go sire." Leon suggested as he cast a knowing smile at the drunken blonde. "You and I both know you wouldn't want the King to punish young Merlin."

Merlin furrowed his brow in confusion at this strange comment whilst Leon ruffled his hair. Arthur glared at his knight and forced his hand away from Merlin's head.

"My Merlin." He told Leon pointedly before draping an arm across Merlin's shoulders and staggering out of the hall leaning heavily on Merlin for support.

They reached the Prince's bedroom and Merlin pushed the door open and helped Arthur inside.

"You're not embarrassed of me are you Merlin?" Arthur asked as he moved out of his friend's supporting hold and pulled his tunic over his head getting tangled in it somehow.

"No Arthur I'm not." Merlin replied as he helped the blonde find his way out of the tunic.

"Father is." Arthur said glumly as he made to sit down on his bed but missed and crashed onto the floor. "Ouch, that hurt."

Merlin offered his hand and helped the older boy up and steadied him before guiding him onto the bed then leaning down to tug off his boots.

"I can never make him proud." Arthur continued to say. "Nothing I do is ever good enough."

"I'm sure that's not true." Merlin told him.

"You're just saying that because you know that's what I want to hear." Arthur said as he gently rubbed his bare foot in his friend's face.

"Get some sleep." Merlin replied before making to leave.

"Merlin." Arthur called with on odd tone to his voice, he sounded almost seductive. "I can't sleep in these breeches."

Letting out a sigh Merlin crossed back to the bed. As he placed his hands at the strings of Arthur's breeches, Arthur rested his hands on Merlin's face and cocked his head to the side as he looked at him thoughtfully.

"Um…Arthur?" Merlin asked awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at you." Arthur answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're quite beautiful you know."

"I…I'd better go." Merlin replied as his heart began to beat faster and his mouth went try.

He dropped his hands from Arthur's breeches and made to step back but the Prince gripped his arms and pulled him down to sit beside him on the bed. Arthur ran a hand through Merlin's dark locks before fingering the edge of his large ears then brushing his knuckles down his soft ivory cheekbone. Merlin swallowed and had to remind himself how to breathe.

"Guinevere was watching me an awful lot tonight." Arthur commented as he idly fiddled with the knot that tied Merlin's red neck scarf around his pale throat. "I've noticed her staring at me a lot recently in fact. It's a bit annoying actually."

"I'm sure she doesn't mean to be." Merlin defended.

"What about you?" Arthur asked as he slid closer to the servant boy.

"Me?" Merlin asked, his voice quivering slightly from the Prince's close proximity.

"Yes. You always stare at me Merlin." Arthur stated. "Don't think I don't notice. I see the way you look at me, especially when you're helping me dress in the mornings."

"I…I don't…I don't mean anything by it Arthur." Merlin told him. "Um, I mean sire."

"You don't have to call me sire." Arthur laughed, a beautiful sound that made Merlin's tummy flutter. "I like when you call me Arthur."

Merlin looked up at the Prince through his dark lashes and saw an adoring smile on Arthur's face. The blonde locked eyes with him, blue staring intently at blue, before his eyes dropped to Merlin's soft looking lips before flicking back to his eyes.

Before Merlin could identify the look in Arthur's eye as that of lust, Arthur had placed a hand at the back of his head and was kissing him deeply, his tongue running along Merlin's lower lip before slipping inside the warm cavern of his mouth. Unable to stop himself, Merlin let out a blissful moan.

He could not count how many times he had imagined having those very lips pressed upon his. But that little voice in his head that Gaius referred to as his conscience, chose that moment to speak up and remind him that Arthur was drunk and probably didn't realise what he was doing.

Forcing himself to pull away, Merlin gasped for breath before standing up and looking down at Arthur who was blinking up at him in confusion.

"You're drunk." Merlin pointed out. "This can't happen, it would be taking advantage."

"I'm not that drunk." Arthur replied as he pulled Merlin onto his lap and deeply inhaled the younger boy's forest-like scent.

He kissed Merlin again and untied his neck-scarf before dropping it to the floor. Ignoring that voice in his head, Merlin allowed himself to give over to passion reasoning that if Arthur was the one to make the advances, then he wasn't really taking advantage.

Happier now that Merlin was putting up no resistance, Arthur stripped his friend of clothing before removing the rest of his own.

"My Merlin." Arthur grinned fondly as he spread himself on top of the slim brunette.

Merlin shivered in pleasure beneath his Prince as they rubbed themselves against one another until both were suitably hard. Neither of the two had been fully intimate with anyone before, male or female, but they'd heard stories on how sex worked. Merlin had heard tales from older villagers back in Ealdor and Arthur had heard things from the more sexually experienced of his knights.

On a recent hunting trip, as Arthur and his knights had gathered around a campfire Sir Edgar, one of the eldest among them, had boasted about having his wicked way with many men and women alike. Curious about how the dirty deed worked with another male, Sir Leon had asked for more details which Edgar was only too happy to give.

From the older knight's talk, Arthur remembered something being said about preparing the bed partner for entry with oil of some kind.

Pulling himself away from Merlin slightly, Arthur clumsily reached over towards his cabinet and pulled the door open before rummaging for the bottle of massage oil he used to work out the knots in his back after a hard day's training.

He uncorked the bottle and accidentally spilt most of the contents onto Merlin's stomach making the boy shudder from the coldness of the sticky substance. Arthur grunted an apology before lathering his cock and fingers with the oil before dropping the now empty bottle onto the floor where it rolled away under the bed.

His oil-covered fingers fumbled at Merlin's opening before awkwardly plunging one digit inside making Merlin yelp in pain. Arthur withdrew his finger quickly and flushed slightly at his ineptitude.

"Go slower." Merlin told him as he spread his legs wider. "And be more gentle."

Arthur nodded before inserting his finger again, this time at a slower space granting Merlin time to adjust to the intrusion. He stared down at Merlin's face in drunken wonder as he added a second finger marveling at the peculiar feel of Merlin's anal walls clamping tightly on his digits.

Before long, Merlin grew impatient and desired more than Arthur's fingers working their way in and out of his most intimate area.

Complying to his friend's needs, Arthur withdrew his fingers before slowly forcing his hard shaft inside. Once again, Merlin vocally expressed his pain but still he urged the blonde to continue.

Planting his lips against Merlin's, Arthur began thrusting himself in and out of his lover, his balls slapping against Merlin's arse. As they kissed, Merlin could taste wine in the other boy's mouth and a strange sensation coursed through his body.

His hips jerked upwards and he arched his back up off the bed causing Arthur to slide in even deeper. The Prince groaned and grunted above him as he gripped Merlin's erection in one hand and pumped him for all he was worth.

A tingling sensation swept through Merlin that he recognized as his magic. He slammed his eyes tight shut for fear that Arthur would see his eyes momentarily turn gold. As both boys reached a fast sticky climax, Merlin felt his power ripple through him with no idea what it meant but at that moment he was too deeply elated to care.

With a final groan, Arthur pulled out of the body beneath him and spooned against him, one hand resting gently on Merlin's stomach.

"My Merlin." Arthur whispered before he fell into a deep sleep snoring lightly.

Elsewhere in the castle, the Lady Morgana jolted awake utterly confused by the odd dream she had. It wasn't a frightful nightmare that had woken her as was usually the case; the dream was just very bizarre. Deciding she'd drank one goblet of wine too many, Morgana lay her head back down on the pillows, her raven curls fanning around her head contrasting sharply to the white of the pillow-sheets.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx **


	2. A Bootlicker

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Chapter 2-A Bootlicker **

Waking up, Merlin felt a stabbing pain in his backside. He rolled onto his side and faced the man beside him. Arthur was still asleep with his mouth partially open mumbling something about wanting to ride a unicorn. Merlin's lips quirked upwards in a smile and he gazed at the Prince fondly as he stroked a hand through his blonde hair.

Arthur shifted from the contact and slowly blinked open his eyes letting out an annoyed groan obviously not ready to wake up yet.

"Morning Arthur." Merlin greeted as he bent one arm at the elbow and leaned his head on his hand.

"Morning." Arthur muttered sleepily.

He closed his eyes again for a few moments before they flew open and he sat bolt upright.

"Merlin!" He cried in shock as his eyes widened suddenly looking far too big for his face. "What the hell are _you_ doing in _my_ bed?"

When Merlin didn't reply Arthur pushed the covers off and stood up. It was then that he noticed the both of them were completely nude. His eyes grew impossibly wider and he quickly covered his groin with his hands and forced himself not to look at Merlin's lap.

"We're naked." Arthur whispered sounding absolutely horrified.

There was a knock at the door and both men tensed.

"Be gone!" Arthur called to whoever was at the door.

"It's me my lord." A voice said through the door. "Gwen. May I come in? I brought you something to ease your hangover."

"I don't have a hangover!" Arthur replied just as he began to notice the painful thud in his head. "Go and attend Morgana!"

To the Prince's relief he soon heard the sound of Gwen's footsteps walking away.

"Put your clothes back on." Arthur hissed as he tossed Merlin's breeches at him before hastily pulling on a clean pair of his own.

"I'll go get your breakfast now shall I?" Merlin asked once he was dressed.

"No." Arthur said quickly. "I'm not hungry. You just…just go."

"Yes sire." Merlin replied quietly looking dejected.

Feeling hurt and also very foolish, Merlin made his way to the door only to have Arthur call his name when he reached out for the handle. Feeling a small sense of hope Merlin turned back to face the man he had secretly pined for ever since he had retrieved the flower that had saved Merlin's life when he had been poisoned.

"Merlin, if you tell _anyone_ about last night I will see to it that you are beheaded with a blunt axe and then I'll feed your dead corpse to the dogs, is that clear?"

"Crystal, my lord." Merlin replied scathingly with a mocking bow. "Anything else _sire_?" He asked spitting out the final word.

"Not from you." Arthur replied turning his back on him. "I no longer require your services."

"You're sacking me?" Merlin asked in disbelief. "Might I remind you that it was you who initiated what happened between us last night? You started it Arthur you shouldn't take it out on me."

"JUST LEAVE!" Arthur bellowed turning to glare at the other.

"Gladly." Merlin retorted before exiting the room slamming the door as hard as he could behind him.

As soon as Merlin was gone Arthur regretted his words but he couldn't take them back now. He let out a groan and rubbed his face with his hands before tussling up his hair. His head was still pounding and as he rested his forehead against the window pane he vowed to himself that he was never drinking again.

An expression of fury formed on Merlin's features as he stalked angrily down the palace corridors heading for his and Gaius' chambers.

When he stormed through the door he called out for Gaius but the old white-haired physician was not there. With a sigh, Merlin made his way up the stairs to his tiny bedroom and scrambled around gathering his things off the floor and shoving them into his travel sack. If Arthur didn't want him to stay then Merlin would leave without argument. He'd be safer in Ealdor anyway.

He heaved his minimal luggage onto his shoulder and returned to the main room. He felt that he owed it to Gaius to say goodbye but he wanted to leave Camelot as soon as possible. Sitting down at Gaius' work bench, Merlin decided to himself that he'd wait a few minutes and if Gaius didn't return in that time he would simply leave a note containing his apologies, gratitude and farewell.

As he drummed his fingers on the table impatiently he heard a voice in his head, the great dragon. He shook his head as if to get rid of the nagging voice and tried to block it out.

*Merlin* the dragon called in his mind. *Merlin, you cannot walk out on your destiny*

"Shut up." Merlin said aloud before reaching for a fragment of parchment.

He seized a quill and dipped it in Gaius' ink pot before scribbling a quick message. He left the note in a place where he knew Gaius would find it before he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and left the room.

Head bent low, Merlin walked through the corridors before heading out of the castle doors and hurrying through the busy courtyard. He entered the stables and made his way over to one of Arthur's spare horses. Her name was Kora and she was of a chestnut brown colour. Merlin stroked her long nose fondly before untying her and leading her out of the stable. He hoisted himself onto her back and took hold of her reigns before galloping away out of the city gates heading for Ealdor.

He knew it was risky to steal one of the Prince's horses but he doubted Arthur would bother to come after him. The arrogant prat clearly wanted nothing to do with him.

The dragon's voice continued to sound in his head but Merlin ignored it until eventually he was far enough away from Camelot that he couldn't hear it anymore. It was at this point that he stopped to give Kora a short rest; she wasn't used to long journeys like the other horses.

As Merlin stood beside the beautiful steed petting her neck his thoughts turned back to Camelot and what he'd left behind. Despite the constant danger he had been in because of his magical ability, sorcery of any kind was banned by Uther Pendragon under penalty of death, Merlin had been happy in Camelot. For the first time in his life, he felt as though he had a purpose, to look after Arthur and ensure that he became a great King.

"The prat will have to become a great King on his own." Merlin said and Kora seemed to neigh in agreement.

He also thought about the friends he was leaving behind, Gaius, Gwen and Morgana. The physician had become like the father he never had and he would miss the old man dearly. Then there were the two girls, both so different yet Merlin loved them both very much. Whilst Gwen was shy, calm and gentle the Lady Morgana was confident, passionate and fiery. Life would surely seem dull without the two.

Then of course there was Arthur, the one Merlin would miss most of all. He considered the Prince to be his best friend but it would seem the feeling was not mutual. In truth, Merlin's feelings for the blonde ran much deeper than that of friendship and last night he had dared to believe that his feelings were reciprocated. Alas, it was not so. Arthur was clearly just under the influences of alcohol. Besides, even if the blonde did love Merlin, nothing could happen between them for one was a Prince and the other a servant. Even if that weren't the case, Merlin was a wizard and the boy had no way of knowing how Arthur would react to such knowledge though he doubted the response would be a happy one.

"It's better for me to leave." Merlin told himself as he mounted the horse again. "It's better for everyone."

He tugged at the reigns and Kora moved into a trot as the boy astride her guided her towards Ealdor, towards his mother, away from Arthur.

It took most of the day for Arthur to calm down and once he had he headed straight to the chambers of the court physician. He knocked politely on the door before entering and found Gaius sat at the table with one plate of food instead of two, Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

"Pardon my intrusion." Arthur said as Gaius looked up to him with a heavily raised eyebrow. "Where is Merlin?"

"He's left sire." Gaius informed him as he poked at his smoked pigeon.

"Left?" Arthur asked. "What do you mean left?"

"He's gone back to Ealdor." Gaius answered as he handed Arthur the scribbled note Merlin had left. "He did not say why."

"The idiot." Arthur sighed as he looked the parchment over. "I meant for him to leave my chambers, not leave Camelot."

'If I may sire, can I ask you why Merlin left?"

"We…had an argument." Arthur replied deciding to leave out the reason for the quarrel. "Things were said that shouldn't have been. I also fired him in the heat of the disagreement."

"In that case I suggest you find yourself a new manservant." Gaius said. "For Merlin has made it quite clear that he does not wish to return."

Arthur hung his head in shame knowing it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you Gaius." Arthur said. "Enjoy the rest of your meal."

As Arthur headed back to his chambers his mind echoed with words Merlin had once said to him about getting a new servant, 'promise me you won't get a bootlicker'.

"That's not all you said though is it Merlin?" Arthur asked to thin air once he'd returned to his quarters. "You also said you were happy to be my servant. Until the day you died. And yet you've left me."

Looking forlornly out the window wondering where Merlin might be and praying to the Gods that his journey was safe, Arthur decided that he _would_ replace Merlin with a bootlicker just because he knew it would annoy Merlin if he ever heard about it.

Meanwhile, Merlin arrived at his mother's shabby little house in Ealdor and promptly fell into the woman's welcoming arms with tears streaming down his face.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Weight Gain

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for the reviews. I bumped into my ex today : ( so cheer me up by giving me some more reviews : )**

**Chapter 3-Weight Gain **

It had been a little over three months since Merlin had left Camelot and Morgana still didn't know the reason why. Day after day she had quizzed Arthur about Merlin's abrupt departure but so far the Prince had remained tight-lipped.

Of course, Morgana was of a stubborn nature and whatever she wanted she would eventually get.

With Gwen at her side, Morgana glided into Arthur's chambers. The blonde didn't even have to look up to know it was her.

"Please leave us Tristan." She said to Arthur's new manservant who just so happened to be the biggest bootlicker Arthur could find.

The pudgy faced boy with thick brown curls looked to his Prince silently asking if he should leave or not. Arthur gave him a curt nod and Tristan bowed respectfully before exiting the room casting a last look back at the Prince that was full of admiration and adoration.

"Morgana." Arthur greeted. "Guinevere."

"My Lord." Gwen replied falling into a dutiful curtsey.

"Why did Merlin leave?" Morgana asked staring at him intently determined to finally receive an explanation.

"You're not going to drop this are you?" He asked.

"Never." She replied.

"He left…he left because I told him to." Arthur revealed.

"What?" Morgana asked shrilly whilst Gwen stood in the background looking shy and demure as she tried to make eye contact with Arthur. "Merlin was your friend; he was loyal to you, why in the world would you send him away?"

"I didn't mean to." Arthur told her. "We were arguing and I sacked him then told him to leave. I only meant for him to leave the room I didn't think the idiot would leave Camelot."

"It is not your fault sire." Gwen spoke up. "You mustn't blame yourself."

"Thank you Guinevere." Arthur replied trying to ignore the way her chocolate brown eyes bore into him.

"On the contrary." Morgana said. "It is your fault and you should blame yourself. I certainly hold you responsible for his departure. Why have you not traveled to Ealdor and asked him to return?"

"He does not wish to return." Arthur answered as he picked up his sword. "Now if you'll excuse me I have training to attend."

"Oh no, I'm not finished with you yet Arthur Pendragon." Morgana said as she stood in front of him blocking his exit. "What happened between you two? Merlin wouldn't just leave for no good reason, you must have done something."

The two nobles locked eyes with one another neither one wanting to be the one to back down. Gwen watched apprehensively from the sidelines before clearing her throat awkwardly in an attempt to gain their attention but they ignored her.

Arthur and Morgana's staring match was interrupted by Tristan knocking upon the door before entering to remind Arthur that it was time for his training session with the other knights.

Promising Arthur that she would get the truth out of him later, Morgana left so that Arthur could head off to the training field.

That day, Arthur really put his men through their paces and they all noticed that he was more aggressive than usual. The knights didn't dare comment on the Prince's behavior; they simply worked hard so as not to anger him further. They supposed he had had a quarrel with the Lady Morgana or perhaps the King; those were the things that usually put Arthur in a bad mood.

When the intense training session was over, Tristan quickly bustled over to his Prince with some drinking water. Arthur knocked the cool liquid down his throat and wiped the water droplets clinging to his lip away with the back of his hand.

"Fantastic work-out sire." Tristan gushed. "I daresay you become stronger, faster and more skillful every day."

Arthur ignored the compliments he was receiving from the serving boy as he helped him strip off his chainmail.

"Anything else I can do for you sire? Anything at all?" Tristan asked as he danced around the blonde plucking off imaginary specks of dirt.

"No Tristan that will be all." Arthur replied in a bored tone. "You may go home for the day."

The chubby boy looked highly disappointed before he waddled off with his shoulders slumped and his head hung low.

"Do you wish to talk about him sire?" Sir Leon asked as he fell in to step beside the Prince.

"No." Arthur scoffed. "Why would I want to talk about Tristan?"

"Not Tristan." Leon clarified. "Merlin."

At the mention of his previous manservant's name Arthur's whole body tensed up and his mouth became a very thin line.

"Arthur, I don't know what happened between the two of you." Leon said gently. "But I can see that you're hurting because of it. I know what Merlin meant to you."

"You don't know anything." Arthur growled fiercely as he pinned Leon to the wall. "And if you mention his name again I'll find a way to set Morgana on you."

Leon gulped in fear before hanging his head in an act of obedience.

"My lips are sealed Arthur." He said.

"Good." Arthur replied as he removed his grip from the knight. "Keep it that way."

To his displeasure, when Arthur returned to his chambers Morgana was waiting for him there as was Gwen who promptly curtseyed when he entered.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me exactly what happened between Merlin and yourself." Morgana told him as he carelessly dumped his sword onto the table. "So you may as well get it over with and tell me now. Unless you secretly enjoy my company of course."

Arthur threw the beautiful woman a look of revulsion whilst her pretty maid hastened to put Arthur's sword and chainmail away properly.

"Oh you don't have to do that Gwen." Morgana told her coffee-coloured friend.

"It is no problem my lady, I do not mind." Gwen replied. "As a citizen of Camelot it is my duty to offer my help to the Prince when needed."

The two royals looked at the serving girl quizzically before they both shook their heads then returned their attention to one another.

"Tell me Arthur." Morgana demanded and sighing heavily, Arthur told the girls the truth about Merlin's decision to leave.

Upon learning that Merlin and Arthur had slept together, Gwen promptly excused herself from the Prince's chambers mumbling something about being needed in the kitchens.

"What's wrong with her?" Arthur asked.

"Clearly she's upset to learn the truth as to why her friend left." Morgana replied. "Also, I do believe that Gwen holds a great deal of affection for you. Affection of the romantic sort, though I really cannot begin to imagine why."

"Do you have to insult me every single day?" Arthur asked exasperatedly.

"But of course." Morgana smirked. "Were it not for my put-downs your arrogant head would be far too big for your helmet."

Rolling his eyes Arthur sat down upon his bed and pulled his boots off. As he did so Morgana wrinkled her nose and complained about the stench asking how long it had been since he'd bathed. Arthur chose to ignore her as he began massaging his feet.

"Well, aren't you going to lecture me about my treatment of Merlin?" Arthur asked her.

"No." Morgana answered surprising the blonde. "I do not believe there is any need. I can see that you regret the things you said to him."

"I do." Arthur said quietly. "He's the last person I'd ever want to hurt and yet he's the person I hurt most of all."

"So why are you doing nothing to rectify the situation?" Morgana asked coming to sit beside him. "Go to Ealdor, apologize."

"Oh great plan that." Arthur said sarcastically. "Hello Hunith, is your son at home? I'd like to apologize for shagging him then sacking him the following morning before all but throwing him out of my chambers. Yes, I'm sure that'll go down well. Look, Merlin's not coming back. Just accept it, I already have."

"Liar." Morgana retorted. "The amount of times I've caught you staring out of windows and looking towards the gates of Camelot just hoping to see his mop of ebony hair coming back through."

"If Merlin is to return it will be of his own accord." Arthur replied. "I'll have no influence in the matter."

"Coward." Morgana told him before taking her leave.

As she moved elegantly through the corridors she came across Sir Leon.

"My Lady." He greeted as he bowed to her.

"Sir Leon." She replied with a bright smile and a sparkle in her eye.

"Might I escort you back to your chambers?" Leon asked offering his arm to her.

"You may." Morgana answered as she linked her arm through his.

***

With the sun beating down hard upon his back, a sweat-covered Merlin was on his hands and knees in the crop fields of Ealdor working alongside his mother and the other villagers.

He hadn't been helping his mother work lately. For the past few weeks he had been quite ill. At the most unexpected times he would feel the urge to be sick and every time he had done so Hunith had been there to rub his back and wipe his dirty mouth before handing him a glass of water. Merlin had also noticed that his nipples were a darker colour and they were oddly sensitive. He was also urinating a lot more than normal. But thankfully, he seemed to be over the sickness now.

From where she was working a little way behind Merlin, Hunith kept a close eye on her son. Merlin had not told her his reasons for leaving Camelot and she had not pushed the matter. However, she was deeply worried about her boy especially given how ill he had been lately. It was most peculiar, she wasn't sure what Merlin's condition was but crazy as it sounded it seemed almost as if he was pregnant. Of course, that couldn't possibly be true for Merlin was a male.

"Merlin?" Hunith called noticing that he was beginning to look tired. "Go back home and put your feet up."

"Mother, you needn't worry." Merlin laughed. "I'm fine."

"Go home Merlin." Hunith repeated firmly.

With a brief smile at her Merlin nodded before leaving the fields. Before returning to the house he washed his hands and face in the water supply. He stroked Kora's long neck as he passed the chestnut-brown horse who was munching on the grassy area around their house.

Suddenly needing the toilet, Merlin hurried to the chamber pot, loosened his breeches and then emptied his bladder. Stretching his arms up, the young wizard released a giant yawn before making his way to his to the only bed.

At night, Hunith would sleep in the bed and Merlin would sleep with a blanket on the floor but for now he decided to take the comfier option. He pulled off his neck scarf before peeling off his dirt-covered tunic. As he looked down at his body he noticed the smallest of bumps to his stomach. Merlin frowned wondering how he had possibly gained weight before running a hand through his hair and climbing onto the mattress resting his head on the pillow and pulling the blanket over him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Congratulations

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin, I sincerely wish I did but it just isn't so *sigh***

**Thanks for reviewing people, here's a short chapter for ya'll since I couldn't sleep.**

**Chapter 4-Congratulations **

The curtains were pulled open and sunlight streaked into the Prince's chambers effectively waking him up. He grumbled in annoyance as he sat up in his bed bleary eyed and tousle haired.

"Good morning sire." Tristan greeted with enthusiasm that was highly unnatural for such an early hour. "I hope you slept well. Breakfast is ready. Your favorite my Lord."

"I'm not hungry." Arthur replied slumping back down onto his bed.

"But sire…" Tristan began only to be hit full in the face with a pillow thereby dropping the tray of food.

"Clean that up." Arthur told him.

"Yes sire. Of course sire. Anything for you sire." Tristan responded getting to work instantly.

Dragging himself out of bed, Arthur moved behind the screen so that he could dress himself. He knew that Tristan would be more than happy to help him dress but he found the idea of someone other than Merlin dressing and undressing him to be uncomfortable. Of all the servants Arthur had ever had, Merlin was the only one to help him dress, with the exception of the woman who had nursed him when he was a young child.

As he pulled on a clean set of clothes, Tristan blabbered on about some nonsense that Arthur paid little attention to. The boy was really beginning to irritate the Prince, had been since he hired him in fact, yet Arthur kept him on for the sole reason that he knew Merlin would not approve of his choice of manservant.

It had now been six months since Merlin had left, half a year since he'd last seen those bright blue eyes and that goofy smile, half a year since the two had made love.

"You seem distracted my Lord." Tristan observed. "Why don't I give you a massage?"

"Why don't you jump out the window?" Arthur retorted.

The chubby boy reddened slightly before making his way over to the window.

"I didn't mean it you fool." Arthur snapped as Tristan tried to heave himself onto the ledge.

"Oh." Tristan replied obviously relieved as he moved away from the window. "My apologies sire. I do hope you'll forgive me."

Arthur just rolled his eyes before stalking out the room. He was half way down the corridor when Tristan came jogging up behind him huffing and puffing.

Later on that day, Morgana took a visit to Gaius' chambers in hopes of receiving a fresh batch of sleeping draught from the physician to ease her nightmares. However, on her arrival she was slightly surprised to find the white-haired man in the company of Merlin's mother packing up some of his supplies into a brown travel bag.

"Hunith, how lovely to see you again." Morgana greeted as he enveloped the peasant woman in a hug.

"You too my Lady." She replied fondly.

"What are you doing here? Where is Merlin?" Morgana asked.

Gaius and Hunith exchanged a brief look and Morgana immediately became suspicious.

"He's still in Ealdor." Hunith told her. "Gaius and I are to travel back tonight. I fear to leave him alone for too long a time."

"Why? What ever is the matter with him?" Morgana asked in concern.

"I do not know." Hunith answered. "That is why I've asked Gaius for his help."

"Could you not bring Merlin here?" Morgana asked as Gaius continued to bustle around the room.

"He insists that he'll not return to Camelot." Hunith replied. "Though he would not tell me why."

"We must go." Gaius said once he'd gathered everything we need. "Forgive me Morgana; I'll help you when I return."

"I understand Gaius." She replied. "You must help Merlin. Have a safe trip, both of you."

They bowed to her before hastily making their way out. Morgana returned to her chambers where Gwen was arranging a fresh bouquet of flowers in a vase.

***

When Gaius arrived in Ealdor and looked upon Merlin his eyes almost bulged out of his head. Gone was the slender form of the Merlin he had known and in his place stood a shiny-haired warlock with a rather large belly.

"I don't believe it." Gaius exclaimed as he eyed the boy in disbelief.

"What is it Gaius?" Hunith asked him fearing that she already knew the answer.

"It looks…it appears as though…but it can't be." Gaius said as he moved towards the boy he viewed as a son and pulled up his tunic to get a closer look at his round stomach. "Hmm."

Hunith busied herself with making drinks whilst Gaius conducted some tests on Merlin trying to find a cause for the weight gain. Well, any cause other than the one that instantly sprang to mind. As he inspected his stomach, Gaius asked him questions about how he'd been feeling and any changes he'd noticed. Each answer Merlin gave only seemed to confirm what Gaius was desperately trying to disprove.

As he had his hands placed on Merlin's tummy he felt a kick and he gasped.

"That's happened a few times." Merlin told him. "I don't know what it is. I think it could have been something I ate."

"It's not possible." Gaius whispered looking awestruck.

"Gaius?" Hunith asked fearfully. "Tell me my suspicions are wrong."

"I'm afraid I can't." Gaius replied. "It is as you feared."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked looking between the two adults with worry. "What's wrong with me?"

"Merlin, you're pregnant." Gaius told him bluntly.

Merlin stared in confused shock at the physician for a few moments before he burst out laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous Gaius." Merlin said. "I cannot be pregnant. In case you hadn't noticed I'm a man."

"You are also a very powerful wizard." Gaius pointed out. "A pregnant one at that. Congratulations Merlin, you're going to be a father."

Merlin's face drained of colour and his eyes widened in horror before he burst into tears sobbing on Gaius' shoulder.

"He does that a lot lately." Hunith told him apologetically as she moved over to comfort her son.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Horse and Carriage

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone : )**

**Here's a quick chapter before the birth, enjoy**

**Chapter 5-Horse and Carriage **

Upon his return to Camelot, Gaius entered his room to be greeted by a smiling Morgana who was tending to a bleeding cut on Sir Leon's arm.

"I hope you had a pleasant trip Gaius." Morgana said.

"My Lady, what are you doing?" Gaius quizzed her as he watched her bandage the knight's arm.

"Leon obtained an injury." Morgana explained. "As you were not here I took it upon myself to tend to his wound. I couldn't have the handsome fellow bleed to death now could I?"

"You think I'm handsome?" Leon asked with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Ever so my dear Leon." Morgana replied.

Gaius cleared his throat reminding the two young adults that he was still there.

"How's Merlin?" Morgana asked once she'd secured the bandage in place.

"I'm sure he'll be himself in three months time." Gaius answered vaguely as he set his bag down and began taking things out.

"I've been having odd dreams." Morgana told the physician whilst Leon rolled the sleeve of his tunic down.

"More nightmares?" Gaius asked.

"No. The dream is just very peculiar." Morgana said. "It's the same dream over and over. I've dreamt it many a night now."

"When did this dream start?" Gaius questioned.

"The night that Merlin left." Morgana answered and the two men gave her a strange look.

"I'll begin work on preparing a new draught for you right away." Gaius assured her.

"Do you not wish to ask what my dream involves?" Morgana replied.

"I do not believe the content is important my Lady." Gaius said. "After all, dreams are meaningless."

Morgana cast him an annoyed look before taking her leave with Sir Leon.

"Might I enquire about your dream my Lady?" Leon asked.

After looking around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard Morgana told him that she'd dreamt of Merlin giving birth to a child. Leon's eyes widened and he thought to keep a straight face as he barely contained a laugh.

"Do not mock me Leon." Morgana scowled as she stormed down the corridors at a faster pace.

"My apologies." Leon said as he caught up with her. "I just did not expect so absurd an answer."

"It might be absurd Leon but I fear it could be true." Morgana told him seriously.

"But that is not possible." Leon reasoned. "Merlin is a man and a virgin if I'm not mistaken."

"Well you are mistaken." Morgana replied. "The night before he left Camelot, he shared Arthur's bed."

"No wonder the Prince behaves the way he does whenever anyone mentions Merlin." Leon said.

"You'll not tell anyone else what I have confided in you I hope." Morgana said with a tone of threat to her voice.

"I shan't repeat a syllable my Lady." Leon assured her. "As it happens, I was already aware of Arthur's feelings towards Merlin. He was bound to take the boy to bed sooner or later."

"Arthur's feelings?" Morgana asked in obvious surprise.

"He cares very deeply for Merlin." Leon answered. "Sir Edgar once mentioned how attractive he found Merlin to be. Arthur threatened to cut each of his fingers off if Edgar so much as touched his manservant. No knight has dared approach Merlin even in a friendly manner for fear of what the Prince might do. It took some time for Arthur to realise what his feelings were but he eventually confided in me of his love for the boy."

"Love?" Morgana gasped in a loud voice that caused a few passers by to stare at her. "Arthur loves Merlin?" Morgana asked in a quieter voice as she and Leon moved on down the corridor.

"Indeed he does." Leon confirmed. "I heard the words from his very lips."

"How is it I failed to realise this?" Morgana asked sounding highly disappointed. "Why did you not think to tell me sooner?"

Without awaiting an answer Morgana changed direction heading for Arthur's chambers.

"My Lady where are you going?" Leon asked her.

"You've just told me Arthur is in love." Morgana replied. "I've some immediate teasing to do."

Her eyes alighted with mischief as she moved away lifting up her dress so it didn't drag along the floor as she ran. Leon smiled to himself as he watched her disappear around the corner.

Morgana burst into Arthur's chambers and dismissed Tristan from the room. As the blonde caught sight of the look in Morgana's eyes he knew he was in for a world of teasing and embarrassment.

It was at least two hours before Morgana grew bored and left. When she did, Arthur sighed in relief and fiddled with the ring on his thumb. He accidentally pulled it off and dropped it to the floor where it rolled under the bed.

Crouching on all fours, Arthur placed an arm under the bed to retrieve the piece of jewelry. As he did so his hand came across something else. He recovered the something along with his ring. Looking down, he found that the something was in fact a bottle. The very bottle that had contained the massage oil with which he had used to prepare Merlin during their love making all those months ago.

Although he knew he ought to throw the bottle away he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he stored the empty bottle in his cabinet drawer along with the keys to the dungeons.

***

Watching her pregnant son eat rat stew with toad paste covered bread made Hunith feel somewhat ill. For a while now Merlin had been requesting the strangest and most repulsive meals.

Due to his baby bump, Merlin could not go out to work in the fields or indeed go out at all. The villagers of Ealdor already considered Merlin to be odd, if they saw him in his pregnant state they'd surely realise he had magic.

"Merlin?" Hunith asked as she watched her son powder a slice of apple with black pepper. "How did this come to be?"

"What?" Merlin asked in confusion through a mouthful of food.

"What I mean to say is…who is the father of your child?" Hunith asked.

"I am." Merlin replied as he rested a hand on his large stomach.

"Of course my boy." Hunith smiled. "But who is the other father?"

"There is no other father." Merlin lied. "I don't know how this happened. It is all just part of my magic."

Hunith didn't believe her son's words for a moment but she did not press the matter. She knew it would not be good for Merlin's health or the health of the baby if Merlin were to become stressed or unnecessarily upset.

That night, whilst Merlin slept in the bed-Hunith refused to have her pregnant son sleep on the floor-his mother set to work on building a small but stable wooden carriage.

In three months time, Merlin would ride in the carriage and she would ride astride Kora. The carriage would be attached to the horse and they would travel to Camelot. There they would seek out Gaius and he would deliver the baby when Merlin was due.

As Merlin was a male, he could obviously not give birth in the normal way. Gaius had informed them that he would have to perform a cesarean. Only having a limited knowledge in medicine, Hunith wasn't entirely sure what this meant. However, she trusted Gaius completely and he had assured her that all would be fine.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Giving Birth

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin people**

**Thanks for reviewing, I don't think I wrote this chapter very well but I had a go**

**Chapter 6-Giving Birth **

Around midday, when the rest of the villagers were inside their homes eating lunch, Hunith helped a nine month pregnant Merlin hobble into the wooden carriage she had built along with two travel bags of their clothes. Hunith then hoisted herself onto Kora's back and tugged on the reigns encouraging the horse to begin a gentle trot out of Ealdor heading for Camelot.

In the dead of night, they arrived in Camelot. As Gaius was waiting for them by the gates, the guards did not question them. Climbing off of Kora, Hunith stroked the steed's neck in gratitude before helping Merlin out of the carriage whilst Gaius carried the bags.

Merlin wore a long clock to cover his pregnant belly as they made their way to Gaius' rooms. They climbed the stairs to Merlin's old room and he lay himself down on the bed and instantly fell to sleep. Hunith brushed the bangs out of his eyes fondly before taking the bags from Gaius.

"I will return Arthur's horse to the stables." Gaius said before leaving.

Meanwhile, up in the castle, Morgana once again awoke from the dream of Merlin giving birth. Tonight the dream was more vivid than it had ever been. She felt an odd tingling sensation in the back of her head. There was something familiar about it but she could not say what.

Confused and unable to find sleep she climbed out of bed. She stepped into her slippers and pulled on her white fur wrap over her shoulders before exiting her bedroom.

Sir Leon was guarding her chambers that night and immediately asked where she was going. Upon telling him that she wished to see Gaius the knight insisted that he escorted her there to ensure she came to no harm.

Rolling her eyes slightly and muttering how she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself Morgana led the way. After a small hesitation Leon followed behind her.

Morgana knocked on the door and a few short seconds later Gaius opened it to admit her and Sir Leon.

"Morgana, what can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly trying to think of a way to get rid of them quickly without arousing suspicion.

She didn't answer right away. In fact, she seemed not to hear the old physician's words. As soon as she had stepped inside that tingling sensation had become stronger. Casting her eyes about the room she tried to guess what might be the cause of such a feeling.

"My Lady?" Gaius asked looking slightly concerned at her unusual behavior.

Gaius shot a questioning look at Leon who merely shrugged looking as confused as Gaius felt.

The further she stepped into the room the stronger the tingling became. Before Gaius could stop her she had climbed the stairs to the adjoining bedroom and had entered to find a wide-eyed Hunith sat beside the bed where Merlin was sleeping, his large stomach painfully obvious.

"It wasn't a dream." Morgana whispered.

She crossed to the bed and gently rested her hand on Merlin's forehead. When she did, the tingling sensation abruptly stopped. It was then she realised why the feeling had been so familiar, she had sensed Merlin's presence somehow.

Gaius hurried after Morgana, Sir Leon right behind him. At the sight of Merlin's sleeping form, Leon's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"It wasn't a dream." He whispered unknowingly repeating Morgana's words.

"Merlin has a stomach bug." Gaius improvised. "It has made his stomach bloat. The swelling should go down very soon."

"After he's produced a child you mean?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow. "Gaius, I am not a fool. I can clearly see that Merlin is with child. Besides, this is precisely what I've been dreaming of for months now."

"I beg of you, do not tell the King." Hunith pleaded looking desperately from Morgana to Leon.

"Uther will not hear a word from me Hunith." Morgana promised. "And Leon will not speak of it either."

"Of course I won't." Leon confirmed. "However, if I am correct in assuming that Arthur is the father, then I believe he has a right to know."

"That is up to Merlin to decide." Morgana replied. "When do you expect him to give birth?" She asked looking at Gaius.

"His waters could break at any moment." Gaius told her.

"_How_ do you expect him to give birth?" Leon asked.

"I expect I will have to perform a cesarean." Gaius answered. "I will cut open his stomach and take out the baby." He added upon seeing the knight's confused look.

"Cut open his stomach?" Morgana gasped. "That sounds totally barbaric."

The occupants of the room were all startled when they heard footsteps in the other room. Gaius whispered for them all to keep quiet before slipping out of the bedroom door and stepping down the stairs into the main room where he found the Prince.

"Arthur, what can I do for you sire?" Gaius asked.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked looking surprised to see the physician. The blonde blinked a few times before taking in his surroundings. "My apologies. I must have been sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?" Gaius asked in surprise. "Why sire, you've not done that since you were eleven."

Arthur just shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose I just have a lot on my mind lately." Arthur replied. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll go now."

Gaius bid the Prince farewell and watched him leave letting out a relieved sigh when the door closed shut behind him. He returned to Merlin's room and told Morgana it was probably best if she returned to her chambers. From the annoyed look he received in response he could tell that Morgana did not wish to leave but she did as she was asked and left with Sir Leon.

***

It was a further three days until Merlin's waters broke. Hunith and Gaius were by his bedside instantly as the poor boy cried out in pain as his contractions started. He hadn't been in labor long when Morgana showed up and sat by his side to hold his hand.

"When are you to begin?" Hunith asked Gaius as she moistened Merlin's forehead with a cloth.

"Soon." Gaius told her. "When he is ready."

"How will you know?" Hunith asked.

"I'll just know." Gaius replied.

A few hours later, Merlin was still screaming and groaning in pain. His body was dripping with sweat and Morgana was almost sure he had broken her hand from where he'd been clutching it so tight.

"It's time." Gaius said.

He slipped Merlin's breeches down his legs and dropped them to the floor before pushing up his tunic. As Gaius was raising a knife to the warlock's stomach, his eyes flashed gold and his belly started to glow. Gaius, Hunith and Morgana shared looked of worry and confusion as they waited to see what would happen next.

"Oh my." Hunith gasped when the glowing stopped.

Whatever the strange glow was, it had travelled form Merlin's stomach to his groin and when it had disappeared it left Merlin with a vagina between his legs.

"What…what's happening?" Merlin asked in a panicked voice.

"Calm down Merlin." Morgana soothed as she smoothed his hair back. "You're going to give birth the normal way that's all."

"But…but how?" Merlin asked. "I have a penis."

"Correction, you _used_ to have a penis." Morgana told him bluntly.

Merlin's eyes widened in horror and he moved a hand between his legs to feel for himself what was down there. He whimpered at the loss and tossed his head back as he felt another stab of pain rip through him.

"I'm sure it is just your magic my boy." Hunith said reassuringly. "Once the baby's born everything will go back to normal."

"It best go back to normal or I'm going to murder Arthur." Merlin gritted out as he crushed Morgana's hand.

"I see the head." Gaius exclaimed excitedly.

Merlin, cried, screamed and groaned as the two women encouraged him to take deep breaths and push.

"Push, Merlin, push." Hunith said.

"I'm pushing!" Merlin snapped at her.

A great deal of agonizing pain later, Merlin gave a final push before collapsing against the pillow gasping for breath as the room filled with the sound of crying and Gaius gently cleaned the baby then wrapped it up in a blanket. Hunith helped tend to her grandchild whilst Morgana wiped Merlin's sweaty brow. Letting out a sharp hiss of pain, Merlin latched onto her hand as his body started glowing again.

When the glowing stopped, his hand flew to the space between his legs and he sighed in relief when he felt that all was as it should be. Morgana helped him dress into some clean clothes before propping him up on the pillows as Gaius presented him with his new born baby.

Holding his arms out, Merlin took the child into his arms and looked down to see a tiny face with bright blue eyes and a shock of blonde hair.

"She's a girl." Gaius informed him.

Merlin smiled brightly as he looked down at his daughter with an expression of awe. He stroked her cheek gently before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Oh Merlin she's beautiful." Morgana cooed as she stared fascinated at the new born infant. "What are you going to call her?"

"Arianna." Merlin replied after a moments thought. "Her name is Arianna."

"I can't believe I'm a grandmother." Hunith sobbed happily.

The occupants of the room all gazed down at Arianna in wonderment. However, their silent observation was disturbed when baby Arianna let out a wail.

"She must be hungry." Morgana said.

"How do I feed her?" Merlin asked.

Before anyone could answer him, little Arianna turned her head to her daddy's bare chest seeking out his nipple. Her tiny mouth clasped around the nub and she sucked greedily on the milk that came out of it.

"Gosh this feels weird." Merlin said as he supported his daughter's head.

"When are you going to tell Arthur?" Morgana asked, still unable to remove her eyes from the baby.

"I'm not." Merlin replied. "As soon as it is possible we shall return to Ealdor."

"We most certainly will not." Hunith told him. "Arthur is Arianna's father. He has a right to know she exists."

"I never knew my father." Merlin reminded his mother harshly. "And I turned out fine so Arianna will too. Besides, Arthur does not know that I have magic, if I show up at his chambers with a baby in my arms saying it's his that might be a bit of a giveaway don't you think."

"He does have a point." Gaius admitted.

"He still needs to tell Arthur." Morgana said. "He's been like a different person since you left. He's miserable without you, lonely. He misses you Merlin. He'll be so happy to see you again."

"Even when he finds out I'm a wizard and I have his child?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"He loves you Merlin." Morgana told him.

Merlin fell silent and concentrated on his daughter.

"Just sleep on it." Gaius suggested. "We can decide what you want to do about Arthur in the morning."

"I'm not telling him." Merlin said stubbornly.

"Well if you don't I will." Morgana promised before taking a last look at Arianna and then leaving.

When Arianna was done feeding she pulled away from her daddy's nipple and Hunith instructed Merlin on how to burp his little girl.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Protective Pendragon

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin, unfortunately**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming**

**Chapter 7-Protective Pendragon **

Little Arianna was now one month old and Gaius was very pleased with her health. Merlin had scarcely left his tiny bedroom and hardly ever let his daughter out of his sight. However, he did need to sleep so whilst he rested Hunith would take care of her granddaughter.

The Prince was still unaware that Merlin was back in Camelot and had no idea that he had a daughter. The only people who knew of Arianna's existence were Merlin, Hunith, Gaius, Morgana, Gwen and Sir Leon.

Upon learning that Merlin had given birth Gwen had set to work on making clothes for the baby girl. She and Morgana had visited Merlin and Arianna every day and were both very taken with the blonde haired girl.

Sir Leon was also very fond of the baby and Arianna seemed equally fond of the knight. She found pure delight in sucking on Leon's finger.

"I'm going to tell him." Merlin decided finally speaking to Morgana who was currently holding Arianna in her arms. "I've thought about it and you're right. He deserves to know."

"What are you going to say?" Gwen asked as she held her hands out for her turn to hold the baby.

"I don't know." Merlin admitted as he watched his daughter try and tug on Gwen's tight black curls. "I just figured I'd go into his chambers and show him Arianna."

"It might be better if we get Arthur to come here." Morgana suggested.

"Ok." Merlin agreed. "I don't suppose you could persuade him to come here after he finishes training."

"Just leave it to me." Morgana said.

When the two girls had left, Merlin held his daughter in his arms and, as he so often did, he told her about her other father.

"You're going to meet him today." Merlin told her. "Don't worry, he'll love you."

Arianna made some gurgling noises before magically floating a pillow in the air. Merlin sighed before forcing the pillow back down. It had become clear from the first week of Arianna's life that she possessed magic just like Merlin did. She had often caused things to float or explode. According to Hunith, Merlin was the same when he was a baby.

"You mustn't do that when your father is here." Merlin said having no idea of she could understand him or not. "Meeting you will be shock enough, let's not overload him with things he's too royal to handle."

When Arthur finished training with the knights, Tristan was at his side in an instant handing him some drinking water and helping him out of his chainmail.

With Gwen a few steps behind her, Morgana made her way over to the Prince, casting a smile at Leon on her way.

"Hello Arthur." She greeted. "Fantastic training today."

"What do you want?" Arthur asked knowing from the compliment that she was up to something.

"There is somebody I'd like you to meet." Morgana told him. "Tristan, leave us."

The chubby boy looked to Arthur who indicated for him to leave.

"Come on." Morgana instructed as she linked her arm through Arthur's and led him toward Gaius' chambers.

"Um Morgana, I have met Gaius before you know." He told her.

"I am perfectly aware of that." Morgana replied. "You'll see who I mean in a few moments."

Gwen knocked upon the door and Hunith answered it. Arthur looked momentarily shocked to see the woman there but he soon regained his composure and asked where Merlin was.

"He's in his room." Hunith said. "There's someone he'd like to introduce you to."

"We'll be out here if you need us." Morgana told him as she, Gwen and Hunith took a seat around the table; Gaius was out doing his rounds.

Making his way up the stairs to Merlin's bedroom, Arthur felt his heart hammering in his chest. He wasn't sure what he'd find on the other side of the door and he wasn't fully decided on whether he wanted to know. What if Merlin had met somebody in Ealdor, another man or a woman perhaps? What if he had got married and Arthur had lost him forever. His hand hovered over the door handle as all these thoughts raced through his brain.

"Arthur it's a door handle it won't bite you." Morgana mocked.

Sending her a halfhearted glare, Arthur twisted the door knob before stepping inside the room closing the door behind him. His eyes instantly met with Merlin's who was sat on the bed looking incredibly nervous.

"Sire." Merlin said respectfully inclining his head to the Prince.

"Merlin." Arthur breathed. "You're back."

Before Merlin had finished nodding in response he found himself being swept into a suffocating hug.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again." Arthur told him sternly as he set him back on his feet.

"You told me to leave." Merlin pointed out.

"I didn't mean leave Camelot you fool." Arthur said exasperatedly. "Anyway, who was it you wanted me to meet?"

Taking a deep breath, Merlin stepped over to the small crib and smiled down on whatever it was that lay inside. Merlin beckoned Arthur over and the Prince moved to stand beside him and peered into the crib too. Looking down he saw the sleeping form of a little blonde-haired baby.

"I named her Arianna." Merlin told him quietly.

"She's yours?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin replied looking up at him. "She's ours."

"What?" Arthur asked as his eyes widened. "Don't be ridiculous Merlin. I know I've called you a girl in the past but that doesn't make you one. Now tell me honestly, who does this child belong to?"

"Look at her Arthur." Merlin sighed. "Look properly. You can see quite clearly she's yours."

"But that's not possible." Arthur argued. "I've never slept with a woman. I've never slept with anyone other than you."

"And neither have I." Merlin told him. "Arthur, look at her."

Shaking his head in disbelief Arthur looked down at the baby just in time to see her stretch her little arms and let out a yawn as she woke up. She looked up at Arthur through eyes as blue as both her parents and surveyed him with curious interest. Her arms reached up to him and Arthur felt compelled to lift her out of the crib. Holding her gently Arthur looked down at her pretty little face and couldn't help but smile.

A tiny hand clasped around Arthur's finger directing it to her mouth. Arthur looked down at Arianna in fascination as she chomped on his finger with her gums. After a few sort moments she pushed Arthur's finger away and pulled an expression of disgust.

"Don't take it personally." Merlin said. "It's only Leon's finger she likes to suck on."

Arianna started blowing spit bubbles and Arthur found himself unable to take his eyes off of her. He felt a surge of love for the little girl and a fierce need to protect her. Although the idea seemed impossible and absurd he realised that the girl must be his.

"How?" Arthur asked as he continued to watch the baby, _his baby_, in wonderment.

"I'm not really sure." Merlin confessed. "But…I have magic."

Arthur's head snapped towards Merlin and he stared at him in disbelief.

"You're a sorcerer?" He asked and Merlin nodded.

Arthur took a step away from Merlin holding Arianna protectively to his chest.

"Arthur…" Merlin began but the Prince cut him off.

"Shut up." He hissed. "You'd just better stay away from me and my daughter or I'll have you executed."

"What?" Merlin blanched as Arthur headed out of the door with Arianna in his arms. "Arthur wait!"

"What's going on?" Morgana questioned as they entered the main room.

"Come on Morgana, Guinevere." Arthur said. "We're leaving."

"Arthur no." Merlin begged as tears slipped down his cheeks. "She's my daughter you can't take her away from me."

"As far as I'm concerned she's my daughter." Arthur replied. "Not the daughter of a warlock. And I meant what I said. If you come anywhere near us I'll have you killed."

"Arthur please." Merlin sobbed. "Don't take her away from me."

He tried to latch on to Arthur's arm but the Prince easily shook him off before stalking away with Arianna.

"Don't worry Merlin." Morgana said. "I'll talk to him."

"Get her back." Merlin pleaded. "Please get her back."

Morgana told Gwen to stay with Merlin and Hunith before she speedily left the room to give one Arthur Pendragon a piece of her mind.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. Dancing Fruit

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I really wanted to have Morgana kick Arthur's ass in this chapter but I couldn't have her beat him up when he was holding little baby Arianna. Hmm, I'm sure I can give a reason for her to beat him up in a later chapter perhaps…**

**Chapter 8-Dancing Fruit **

Holding Arianna close to his chest, Arthur made his way to his chambers shutting the door behind him. Tristan was busy remaking Arthur's bed when the Prince entered. The curly haired brunette looked up at his master and gaped in shock at Arianna.

"Sire, what is that?" He asked dumbly pointing a finger at the baby girl.

"She's a baby you buffoon." Arthur snapped at him.

"A baby?" Tristan asked his mouth still agape.

"Yes a baby." Arthur told him. "A small human being. Now go and find me a baby crib from somewhere and don't breathe a word of this to anyone is that understood."

"Yes sire. Of course sire." Tristan babbled as he dropped into a bow before leaving the room.

A few moments after Tristan had left the room Morgana entered. She closed the door quietly behind her; however, judging by the fire in her eyes it was more than likely that she would have slammed the door were it not for the presence of Arianna.

"You should have told me." Arthur said quietly as he looked towards Morgana. "You should have told me I had a daughter."

"If you hadn't treated Merlin so cruelly after your night together he'd never have left and the truth would not have been kept from you." Morgana pointed out.

"Don't mention that traitor's name." Arthur hissed sounding so much like the King that Morgana was momentarily lost for words.

"Merlin is no traitor." Morgana replied. "It is you who has betrayed him. You claim that you care for him then threaten his life."

"He has magic Morgana." Arthur snapped. "He cannot be trusted."

"How like your father you are." Morgana said coldly.

From the harsh look he was receiving, Arthur was very glad he was holding Arianna otherwise he was sure Morgana would be scratching his eyes out.

The door opened and Tristan stumbled in dragging a crib behind him. He placed it beside Arthur's bed and stood proudly as he wiped his sweaty brow.

"Thank you Tristan." Arthur said. "You may go now. And remember, tell no-one."

Tristan nodded, bowed respectfully and cast a wary look at Morgana before leaving.

When the door closed again Arianna let out a wail and began to cry in her father's arms. For a moment Arthur looked utterly terrified but quickly tried to comfort his daughter by rocking her gently and whispering soothing words.

"Ssh, it's ok sweetheart. Daddy's here. I won't let anyone hurt you princess."

The girl continued to cry and Arthur looked to Morgana desperate for her help. The King's Ward merely raised an eyebrow as she watched Arthur struggle to calm the squealing infant down.

"Hush now, don't cry." Arthur pleaded. "Morgana, help me."

"Why should I?" Morgana challenged.

"Morgana please." Arthur begged. "I'm out of my depth here. I don't know how to care for a child. I can't do this by myself."

"She's not my child." Morgana replied. "She's Merlin's."

"No, she's mine." Arthur retorted.

"You didn't carry her around in your stomach and protect her for nine months." Morgana told him. "And you didn't go through hours of agonizing pain in order to give birth to her. Merlin is her dad and Arianna has already made a connection with him. It's no wonder she's crying, she wants Merlin but you've taken her away."

"I'm doing what's best for my daughter." Arthur said defensively as he continued to rock the crying girl.

"What's best for her is to be with both her parents." Morgana replied. "You and I have both grown up without knowing the love of two parents. Do you really want that for Arianna as well?"

"No." Arthur replied quietly as he placed a kiss on the top of Arianna's head. "No I don't."

Arthur sat down on the bed with his daughter in his arms. He gently wiped her tears away and she gazed up at him and let out a final sniff before grasping hold of his pendent and chomping on it.

"She has magic too Arthur." Morgana told him.

As if to confirm Morgana's words, Arianna chose that moment to make the fruit dance on top of the table.

"That's different." Arthur defended placing another kiss to Arianna's head as he glimpsed the shot of gold in her blue eyes. "She was born like this, it isn't her fault."

"Oh you hypocrite." Morgana exclaimed. "You call Merlin a traitor for possessing magic but insist that Arianna is blameless?"

"She's just a child; she cannot help what she is doing." Arthur replied. "She's not hurting anyone."

"And Merlin would never hurt anyone either." Morgana stated. "Least of all his own daughter. Merlin did not choose to have magic either. Magic chose him…just as it chose me."

Arthur stared at Morgana in obvious disbelief. He even had the gall to laugh at the prospect of her having magic.

"As if Morgana." Arthur snorted. "You couldn't do magic if your life depended on it."

Fixing him with a stern glare Morgana held her hand over the dancing fruit and concentrated hard. Her eyes glowed gold and the fruit ceased movement. She turned back to face Arthur with a smug look on her face. Arianna giggled and clapped her hands at Morgana's performance.

"How?" Arthur spluttered.

"I told you, I have magic." Morgana replied. "It was just dreams at first…my nightmares…they showed the future. Since then my power has developed. I could not control it at first but I've been teaching myself. I hope that Merlin will be able to teach me more."

"No." Arthur said. "You'll do no such thing. Just…just…stop it ok. Father would have your head if he discovered the truth."

"Probably." Morgana agreed bitterly. "He'd have her head too." She added gesturing to Arianna.

"I won't let him hurt my daughter." Arthur replied. "I won't let anyone hurt her. I'll protect her with my life."

"As will I and as will Merlin." Morgana told him. "Arthur look at me, you know me, you know I'd never cause you harm."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Well not severe harm at least." Morgana rephrased. "Merlin would never hurt you either. The boy has already saved your life countless times, he's drank poison for you for heaven's sake. How can you shun him for what he is yet vow to protect your daughter how is not only born of magic but possesses magic herself. And the druid boy, Mordred, you helped him escape. I know you don't agree with everything your father says about magic."

Arianna screwed her face up and her skin reddened.

"What's happening?" Arthur asked worriedly. "What's she doing?"

A bad smell invaded the Prince's nostrils and Arianna began to cry.

"It seems Arianna needs her bottom cleaned." Morgana told him. "I'll just leave you to it shall I."

"What? No, Morgana wait…" Arthur begged but she had already left.

Letting out a groan Arthur looked down at his daughter before carrying her over to the table. He set her down carefully and took off her soiled clothes. He whimpered at the sight of the mess before looking around his chambers for something to clean her with.

"You're a gorgeous girl Arianna." Arthur told her. "And I love you very much but you stink sweetheart."

Once he'd managed to clean her up Arthur lifted the girl back into his arms and she started crying again probably from hunger. Arthur felt like crying along with her as he realised he really couldn't do this alone. He was having an inward battle with himself on whether or not he should admit defeat and apologize to Merlin when his father entered his chambers.

"Arthur what on earth…" Uther began before trailing off as he caught sight of the blonde haired baby in his son's arms.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. The Blonde and the Raven Head

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing people, glad you're liking**

**Chapter 9-The Blonde and the Porcelain-skinned Raven Head**

With an expression of pure shock painted onto his features, Uther Pendragon stared at the blonde haired girl in his son's arms.

"Father." Arthur greeted nervously as Sir Leon stepped into his chamber behind the King. "Would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

"Granddaughter?" Uther asked as his eyes snapped up to meet his son's.

Arthur smiled meekly before stepping forward and gently passing Arianna over to her Grandfather. Uther cradled the infant carefully in his arms and looked down at her. In a matter of seconds Uther's hard exterior had softened and he was cooing fondly at the baby girl who was now blowing spit bubbles at him.

"Oh who's a gorgeous girl then?" Uther asked putting on a baby voice. "You are. That's right, you're Granddad's beautiful little princess."

"Her name's Arianna." Arthur informed him as he looked over his father's shoulder and caught Leon's eye.

"Arianna." Uther repeated fondly seeming to like the choice of name.

Just as Uther moved his eyes off of the girl to look at his son, Arianna's eyes flashed gold. Behind the King a candle lit itself and began to float in the air. Arthur sent a panicked look to Leon who quickly grasped hold of the candle and set it back down.

"So who is the mother?" Uther asked turning serious for a moment before looking back down at Arianna to pull faces at her.

"I…um…well…" Arthur stuttered looking helplessly at Leon without having any idea what to say.

"Unfortunately the mother is no longer with us." Leon spoke up. "She did not survive the birth."

"I see." Uther replied bowing his head no doubt thinking about his late wife Igraine. "I'm sorry Arthur. I understand all too well how devastated you must be feeling right now."

"Yes…devastated." Arthur nodded before holding out his arms to take Arianna back.

"No child should have to grow up without a mother." Uther said sadly.

"No." Arthur agreed as Arianna's eyes flashed gold again and Leon once more had to pull a candle out of midair and place it back where it belonged. "But we'll manage and I'm sure Morgana will make a fine female role model."

"Of course." Uther replied. "The mother…what was her name?"

"Hunith." Arthur answered saying the first name that came to his head. Well, it wasn't a complete lie, Hunith was the _grand_-mother after all and she was Merlin's mother.

"Hunith?" Uther asked furrowing his brow and Leon shook his head at the Prince's stupidity behind the King's back.

"Yes, she was a young blonde woman." Arthur lied. "Very beautiful. You'd have liked her."

"I'm sure I would have." Uther said as he gripped Arthur's shoulder comfortingly then pressed a kiss to the top of Arianna's head before leaving.

The door closed behind the King and Arthur and Leon shared a look of relief.

"Thank you." Arthur said graciously. "I don't know what I'd have done were you not here and father had seen that floating candle."

"You're welcome my friend." Leon replied happily. "Might I have a cuddle with the little one?"

Arthur handed Arianna to Leon and the little girl went happily into the knight's arms and immediately began chomping on his finger.

"Leon?" Arthur asked as he watched his daughter magically change the knight's hair colour from dirty blonde to pink. "Do you think I was wrong to take Arianna away from…away from Merlin?"

"Honestly sire?" Leon asked as his hair was changed to jet black. Arthur nodded that he wanted the truth. "Yes. You were wrong. I've seen how Merlin dotes on Arianna, I know he'd never hurt her and deep down you must realise that too."

"He has magic." Arthur replied glumly.

"As does the little princess." Leon cooed as held Arianna up high and she dribbled onto his face before magically restoring his hair to the proper colour. "You cannot accept one person who has magic and shun another."

"Father always taught me that magic is evil." Arthur pointed out. "All magic."

"My father taught me that too Arthur." Leon replied. "And for many a year I believed his words to be the truth but now…just look at Arianna, she's beautiful, how could a blessing such as she be evil? You should always listen to what others teach you but there are some things you need to learn and discover for yourself."

Arthur nodded and leaned by the window mulling over all his friend had told him. Just as Arianna started to cry Morgana entered the room with a bottle of milk.

"Thank you Morgana." Arthur told her.

"I didn't do it for you." She replied coolly as she sat beside Leon and showed him how to feed the baby.

"Let me do that." Arthur said stepping forward.

"No." Morgana replied. "You are to go and see Merlin."

Arthur looked ready to argue but faltered before bowing his head in acceptance. He crossed over to his daughter and placed a kid atop her head.

"Daddy won't be gone long princess." He assured her as she sucked greedily on her milk.

The blonde moved over to the chamber door looking hesitant to leave.

"We'll take care of her Arthur." Morgana told him. "Now go and see Merlin."

With a final look at his daughter Arthur left his chambers making his way towards Merlin's. He was only a few steps down the corridor when Tristan appeared at his side asking if there was anything he could do for him.

"Well you could shut the hell up." Arthur suggested and the chubby boy fell silent at once.

They reached the door to Gaius' living quarters and Arthur knocked once upon the wood before striding in. When he did, he received multiple angry glares from Hunith, Gwen and Gaius. He swallowed slightly and cast his eyes to the floor in shame.

"I wish to speak with Merlin." Arthur said quietly.

"Haven't you hurt him enough?" Gwen asked vehemently. "Sire." She added hastily remembering their difference in status.

"You will not speak to the Prince in such a manner." Tristan defended clearly outraged.

"Go home Tristan." Arthur commanded.

The manservant pouted in disappointment before shuffling out of the door.

From the heated glare he was still receiving from the coffee coloured girl, Arthur guessed that Gwen no longer had a girly crush on him.

"With respect sire I think it would be best that you left also." Gaius said.

"No Gaius." Merlin spoke up as he opened his bedroom door a crack. "I will see him."

Gaius looked from Merlin to Hunith who gave a brief nod. Gaius then moved to let Arthur pass by and join Merlin in his bedroom.

"Arianna?" Merlin asked desperately once they were alone.

"She's safe." Arthur replied. "Morgana and Leon are watching over her."

"Arthur, please don't keep her away from me." Merlin begged.

Seeing Merlin's bright blue eyes all red and puffy stung Arthur's heart and he had to look away. He hated that Merlin had clearly been crying but what he hated more than that was the fact he had caused the tears in the first place.

"My father already knows of Arianna's existence." Arthur stated speaking to the wall rather than to Merlin. "He fell in love with her immediately…of course, he is not aware that our little girl has magic."

"You…you know?" Merlin asked fearfully. "Oh Arthur, you can't hurt her, I won't let you. It's not her fault she was born like that. If anyone is to blame it is me so punish me not her."

"The only one who deserves punishment is myself." Arthur replied as he turned to look at the pale-skinned boy. "I love Arianna and I give you my word that I'll not let any harm come to her."

"Thank you." Merlin breathed in obvious relief. "Please Arthur, can I see her?"

"Of course. I should never have taken her away in the first place." Arthur said.

A huge grin stretched across Merlin's face and he flung his arms around Arthur's neck repeatedly stuttering his thanks. Realising what he'd done Merlin stepped back flushing slightly and mumbling a small apology.

"I'd like for her to live in my chambers." Arthur told him. "So I can protect her at all times…also she'd be at more comfort there than here."

"I…I suppose that's for the best." Merlin admitted. "How often can I come visit her?"

"Well…I can't raise our child by myself." Arthur replied. "And you cannot bring up Arianna alone either so…we should do it together. I'd like you to move into my chambers."

Merlin readily agreed eager to be close to his daughter.

"How will you explain this to Uther?" Merlin asked. "Does he know about me?"

"He believes that Arianna's mother died during the birth." Arthur answered. "And I'll reinstate you as my manservant…"

"So you'll get rid of that bootlicker Gwen was telling me about?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll get rid of him." Arthur replied with a smile. "If my father or anyone else enquires as to why you are living with me in my chambers you will simply say that you are there to look after Arianna. Nobody will question so sensible an answer."

"But…where will I sleep?" Merlin asked shyly.

Both boys blushed and Arthur made an awkward cough.

"We'll figure something out." Arthur told him eventually. "Now come, I'm sure Arianna is missing you terribly and I should probably warn you that Morgana would like you to help her harness and improve her magical powers."

"Well in that case I should warn you that Morgana fully intends to kick your ass at the first available opportunity." Merlin replied as he began gathering his meager possessions.

"I suppose I'll deserve it." Arthur sighed. "I'm surprised she hasn't kicked my head in already actually."

Merlin laughed slightly before following Arthur out the door. He quickly informed the others what was happening and he kissed his mother on the cheek on his way out. As they walked to Arthur's chambers both boys felt awkward and uncomfortable not really sure how to behave around one another now.

As soon as he was in the door Merlin was striding over to Morgana and Leon holding his arms out for Arianna who eagerly reached back for him.

"Oh princess daddy missed you so much." Merlin told her as he held her close and pressed numerous kisses on her face and head. "I love you sweetie."

Arthur smiled fondly at his daughter and…what was Merlin to him now? He'd have to talk to the boy about that later.

Catching one another's eye, Morgana and Leon left the Prince's chambers to give the family some time alone together.

"Those two really made the most beautiful girl." Leon complimented as he escorted the King's ward to her chambers.

"That they did." Morgana agreed. "I still can't get over how gorgeous she is. I only hope we can keep her powers concealed from Uther."

"Do not fear Morgana." Leon told her. "Neither Arthur nor Merlin shall let Uther nor any other person harm one golden hair on that little girl's head."

"I do believe you are right." Morgana said with a smile. "Do you think things will work out between the blonde and the porcelain-skinned raven head?"

"Yes my Lady." Leon nodded. "I'm sure Arthur and Merlin will move past this and make things work between them. Then they'll be a proper family."

"I truly hope that is the case." Morgana said as she opened the door to her chambers and stepped inside before facing Leon who was still stood in the corridor. "However, I was not referring to Arthur and Merlin. I was enquiring after another blonde and porcelain-skinned raven head."

Morgana gave the knight a pointed look and he smiled back at her as he realised she had been asking about the developing relationships between them.

"Yes my Lady." Leon smiled. "I do believe things will work out between the blonde and the beautiful raven head. Perhaps they will even have a child of their own one day."

"Perhaps." Morgana replied with a bright smile.

From around the corner another knight called out to Leon requesting his assistance with something. Leon nodded before turning back to face Morgana. He took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it.

"My Lady." He whispered with a bow.

"Sir Leon." Morgana replied with a curtsey before taking her hand back and watching the knight strut down the corridor and then closing her bedroom door.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. 9 Months Later

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed : )**

**This is the FINAL chapter of the story, there will NOT be a sequel and please don't leave reviews asking me to update because the story is now FINISHED, that's what it means when it says THE END at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Sorry to whine and moan, but for a couple of my other stories I've had people asking me to update soon when the story is completed and it's a little bit annoying.**

**Chapter 10-9 Months Later**

9 months later, Merlin was sat beside Morgana on her bed whilst ten month old Arianna crawled along the floor. They were in the Lady's chambers with Sir Leon stood outside guarding the door to ensure that nobody entered. Speaking Latin words, Morgana's eyes flashed gold as she produced a single red rose in the palm of her hand.

"Brilliant." Merlin praised as Arianna clapped her hands together. "You're really getting good."

"Well I have a good teacher." Morgana replied with a smile before lifting Arianna off the floor and into her arms.

"You're really good with her you know." Merlin said as Morgana tickled Arianna's tummy making her giggle.

"Why so full of compliments Merlin?" Morgana asked suspiciously.

"Well I was actually hoping you could do me a favor." Merlin admitted. Morgana raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Could you babysit Arianna for the rest of the afternoon? I want…I want to speak to Arthur."

"Of course." Morgana agreed smiling fondly at the blonde girl in her arms. "Heaven knows you and Arthur need to talk. For nine months now you two have avoided talking to each other about your relationship. In fact as far as I can tell the two of you hardly speak at all. Besides, I'd love to spend some quality time with my favorite girl in the whole world."

"Great. Thanks Morgana." Merlin replied pressing a kiss to both ladies' cheeks.

He then left the room had a quick discussion with Leon who wished him luck on his talk to Arthur before he entered Morgana's chambers to help her watch Arianna.

"Been bullied into babysitting I see." Leon said jokingly.

"Well I'm happy to do it." Morgana replied. "And it will be good practice for me."

"Practice?" Leon asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Indeed." Morgana said her blue eyes twinkling. "I am soon to be a mother myself; I've seen it in a dream. We're to have a son."

"That's wonderful." Leon exclaimed bending down to give Morgana a chaste kiss.

"But it's not just I who needs practice." Morgana said fixing him with a serious gaze. "You need to practice too."

"That's true." Leon agreed.

"Good." Morgana replied with a beaming smile as she handed Arianna over to him. "You can start by cleaning her bum."

***

On his way down the castle corridor, Merlin came across Uther tucking a stray curl behind Gwen's ear. Merlin did a double take to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him and sure enough there was his friend in the company of the King and unless Merlin was mistaken the two of them were flirting.

"That is so disturbing." Merlin whispered to himself before turning away from them and taking the long way around to his and Arthur's chambers.

When he entered he found a topless Arthur sat on the window ledge looking out at the kingdom. Merlin closed the door softly behind him and cleared his throat to gain the Prince's attention.

"Where's Arianna?" Arthur asked noticing that Merlin had returned without their daughter.

"With Morgana." Merlin answered. "I um…I wanted to talk about something."

"So talk." Arthur told him as he turned his gaze to his lap and idly fiddled with his hands.

"Arthur you could at least look at me." Merlin said.

"What is it you wish to say?" Arthur asked looking up meet Merlin's eye.

"I love you." Merlin replied bluntly before slamming his eyes shut as he awaited the Prince's response.

"Why?" Arthur asked and Merlin slowly opened his eyes again and gave the blonde a puzzled look. "Why do you love me? I mean…the way I treated you after…after our night together and the way I reacted when you first told me you were a warlock you shouldn't love me. You should hate me. God knows I hate myself."

"Well I've never been one to do what I'm supposed to have I?" Merlin joked.

The two fathers shared a weak smile, the air between them still uncomfortable.

"I noticed you didn't return the sentiment." Merlin said sadly after a few minutes silence.

Without a word Arthur moved off of the window ledge and settled his feet back on the floor before walking over to Merlin.

Taking hold of Merlin's neck scarf, Arthur pulled the warlock to him and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Merlin's knees buckled and Arthur had to hold him up so he wouldn't fall as they explored one another's mouths with their tongues. Merlin was happy to find that kissing the Prince was a great deal more pleasant when he couldn't taste alcohol in his mouth.

As they pulled apart, Merlin discreetly pinched himself just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Satisfied that he was awake, Merlin looked at Arthur wondering what this meant for them but not daring to ask.

They held one another's gaze for a long while, neither boy saying a word before Arthur stepped away and picked up his sword. He began swinging it through the air at an imaginary attacker, something he always did when he was feeling nervous.

"I should collect Arianna." Merlin said before leaving the room, his head a complete puzzle of confusion.

His foot was barely through the door of Morgana's chambers when she, Leon and Gwen began firing questions at him about what happened with Arthur.

"It doesn't matter." Merlin sighed as he took his daughter from Gwen and lightly kissed her forehead.

Seeming to sense that her daddy was feeling upset, Arianna placed her hand upon his cheek blinking her big blue eyes at him with an adorable pout on her pink lips.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go and visit Grandma and Gaius." Merlin said trying to sound happy but barely managing.

Saying a quick farewell to his friends Merlin swept out of the door with his daughter and headed to the physician's rooms.

"Do excuse me." Morgana said to Leon and Gwen. "I'm an idiot Prince's ass to kick."

"Punch him in the nose." Leon encouraged her.

"Kick him in the balls." Gwen suggested.

Leaving her companions behind, Morgana marched towards Arthur's rooms with the train of her red dress trailing behind her. She barged through the Prince's chamber door before slamming them shut.

Arthur visibly paled when he saw the fierce expression on her face and he couldn't help but back against the wall in fear. He was used to seeing Morgana's anger but he rarely infuriated her enough to be on the receiving end of it. The only time he could remember truly enraging her was when they were ten years old and he'd accidentally broken the arm off of her favorite doll.

"I'm sorry." Arthur squeaked as Morgana stalked towards him. "Whatever it is I'm sorry."

Glaring at the cowering blonde, Morgana pulled her arm back before punching him in the nose as Leon had suggested. A second later she raised her knee into his groin.

"Ow!" Arthur whimpered cradling his package and collapsing to his knees.

"You deserved it." Morgana sneered as she stood above him with her hands on her hips. "Merlin declares his love for you and you say nothing to him in reply, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't know what to say." Arthur replied defensively.

"I love you too would have been a sensible reply." Morgana retorted. "And don't even think about telling me you don't return his feelings Arthur Pendragon because I know full well that you do."

Arthur remained silent, neither denying nor confirming her statement.

"You two boys drive me insane." Morgana said exasperatedly. "You're a family, you live together and have a beautiful daughter yet it's as thought you and Merlin are strangers."

"So what do you want me to do?" Arthur asked standing to his feet again and watching Morgana apprehensively incase she decided to attack him again. "Sweep him off his feet and declare my undying love?"

"Why not?" Morgana challenged.

"There's no point." Arthur scoffed. "In the end I'll only hurt him again."

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Morgana asked. "Is that why you've been giving him the cold shoulder for all this time?"

Arthur just shrugged as he fiddled with the ring on his finger.

"You complete and utter vegetable." Morgana sighed shaking her head in disbelief. "I know you messed up with Merlin in the past and did pretty much everything wrong but you don't have to keep punishing yourself for that by denying the two of you happiness. I am more than prepared to torture and torment you for the rest of your years."

"Thank you, that's very comforting." Arthur replied sarcastically.

"Just tell Merlin that you love him." Morgana ordered.

"No, I won't." Arthur said. "When he returns tonight I'll just apologize for the kiss and say it was a mistake. It is better for him to fall out of love with me and then find someone who won't constantly mess things up and hurt him."

"You are hurting him you fool." Morgana pointed out as she clipped the blonde around the back of the head. "By not being with him you are hurting him."

"Morgana…"

"Don't you 'Morgana' me." She warned slapping him around the face.

"Ouch, will you stop hitting me woman." Arthur complained.

"Certainly…as soon as you stop behaving like a prat." Morgana said before hitting him repeatedly on any body part she could reach.

"Ouch! Morgana…get off…stop it…don't make me hurt you…"

Ignoring Arthur's whines of pain Morgana continued to hit the prat of a Prince. He tried blocking her attacks but would do no more to defend himself. It wasn't in his nature to strike a woman. However, when the hitting became too much Arthur let out a frustrated growl and latched onto Morgana's hair making the witch shriek and claw at his hands with her nails.

That was how Merlin found them when he entered the chambers with Arianna.

"Pack it in!" Merlin called but they ignored him and continued biting and scratching one another.

Eyes flashing gold, Arianna caused two pillows to fly through the air hitting Arthur and Morgana square in the face. They were both caught off guard and they overbalanced before crashing to the floor losing all sense of grace.

"Will you two grow up?" Merlin asked. "I already have one child to look after I don't need two more."

"Sorry." Arthur said sheepishly as he stood up.

"We'll behave." Morgana promised as she readjusted her hair and began fixing her hair.

"Thank you." Merlin replied before setting Arianna down in her playpen.

"I'll leave the three of you alone." Morgana said before leaving the room.

Avoiding eye contact with Arthur, Merlin set about giving the chamber a quick tidy.

"Merlin." Arthur spoke into his ear causing the warlock to jump in surprise; he hadn't realised the Prince was so close. "I should have said it earlier…I should have said it the day you returned…I should have said it the night we slept together…but…I'm going to say it now. I love you too, most ardently. I hope you can forgive my idiocy and we can just…just…"

"Just what?" Merlin asked softly stepping closer to the blonde and looking him in the eye.

"Be a proper family." Arthur replied smiling over at Arianna briefly before returning his attention to Merlin. "I mean…obviously we cannot marry and…well nobody can know about us…aside from the select few that already do but…I want us to be together, romantically."

"Arthur." Merlin laughed. "You couldn't be romantic if your life depended on it."

"Probably not." Arthur admitted with a slight grin as he brought a hand up to the side of Merlin's face. "But I could be a great lover…if you let me. Will you let me?"

"I'll let you." Merlin replied without hesitation.

The two parents smiled at one another before kissing passionately. As they did, Arianna giggled and applauded them as her eyes flashed gold and rose petals fell from the thin air all around her two daddy's.

**The End The End The End The End The End The End The End **

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
